Don't Mess with Me
by HeiressofMadness
Summary: Antonio has to go overseas again to the new world, leaving Lovina alone with Belgium and Netherlands. As soon as he's gone there are whispers about nations coming for South Italy. But there is an unspoken rule that no one ever follows: Don't mess with the white knight's princess. (Rated T for Lovi's mouth and slight violence)


Hello!

Another story, even though I should be working on my other one... as well as my commissions but I needed a brief break and this seemed like a place.

I have this thing in my head that imagined Prussia protecting fem!Romano (or male Romano, either one) while Antonio was away. So I decided to write. I was going to make it longer or perhaps make it a two part but I don't know yet. Maybe. /shrugs

It's not my best piece of work but I don't care! I used Google Translation and Word as a grammar check; not the most useful of tools but it's all I have to work with.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine! We go through this every time leave, Emma. I'll be home soon." Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, otherwise known as Spain, chuckled as he turned to face Belgium. She was a sweet girl, always worrying about him whenever he left to go out to sea. Her eyes shined with concern, her hands were clasped together over her heart. He knew she wanted to tell him not to go. Not for her sake. She had her big brother to watch over her and protect her. No, he knew it was for another person's sake. The very same person was standing at the top of the stairs, staring at him with tears in their eyes and hands clutching onto the fabric of their dress. Antonio's attention turned to that person. He leaned his halberd against the door he was ready to walk out and knelt down on the ground, stretching his arms out.

"Romano, you want to come give boss a hug before he leaves?" The one in question didn't budge. The pirate's emerald eyes softened as a few tears slipped from the light green eyes that belonged to his charge. Everyone knew her as South Italy or Romano. But Spain had another name for her. One he rarely used when in the presence of others and even if there were others they were never allowed to utter it themselves. "Lovina."

It was like the dam burst. All her tears fell down her cheeks as she raced down the stairs. She didn't even bother with climbing down the last one. She just launched herself at the man. One of his arms wrapped itself around her tiny waist almost instantly while the other moved up, his hand resting on the back of her head. She sobbed loudly, not caring who could hear her and clung onto the one who was supposed to protect her from all the monsters out there. Antonio rose to his feet and swayed slowly from one foot to the other as he whispered to the girl in Spanish and English,

"I promise I'll be home soon, Lovinita. Nothing can keep us apart forever, _mi pequeño tesoro._"

"You better come home, _idiota_!" She buried her face into his neck. The scent of sunshine and tomatoes was such a comfort to her and she didn't know what she would do if it suddenly disappeared. "I'll find you and beat you up if you don't, you hear me?" Spain laughed softly in her ear as he tightened his hold on her.

"I promise, Lovi. Boss will try and come back real soon so we can pick tomatoes and play outside," He said as he gently set her down. They stared at each other for just a moment when suddenly a thought came to mind. In a swift motion he removed the cross that was hanging around his neck and put it around her neck. She stared in awe as her hands came to clutch the golden cross. Antonio never took this off, ever. She was about to ask why but he beat her to it. "So that way you know that God and boss are watching over you."

"I, I have-" She was about to say she didn't have anything to give but went silent as she released the cross and grabbed the red ribbon from her hair and held it out to him. The conquistador took it and stared at it questioningly. "It's for your hair, you jerk bastard. It's really long and I'd hate for that jerk bastard Britain to kick your butt because you couldn't see." Antonio let out a louder laugh as he pulled his hair back, using the ribbon to keep it all bunched together.

"_Gracias, _Lovina. I'm sure it'll be _muy útil._" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Well, I need to go now, Lovinita. You behave for Emma and Abel." Antonio pressed a kiss to her brow before grabbing his weapon and heading out. Lovina was about to reach out for him but her hand came to rest on the wooden door. The girl trembled as she fell to her knees and cried. Belgium was about to move but her brother grabbed her shoulder and gently guided her away.

"We can't just leave her there, brother." She pleaded softly.

"Just let her cry. It'll help in the long run." Abel glanced at the sobbing girl before leading his sister up their rooms. Neither of them would be able to comfort the girl. Only Antonio could do that. Well, and one other person. But it was going to take some time to get a hold of them.

* * *

A week had passed since Antonio left.

Word of his taking off for the new world had reached the ears of the other nations. Some were starting to see it as an opportunity to make a move and capture the tiny nation he had left behind, perhaps even the other two under Spanish protection. They all planned their attacks and prepared to face off with other nations that might get in the way. Of course then there were whispers about her highness selling South Italy to the highest buyer. Belgium was becoming worried and the Netherlands- Well, he had decided to put his plan into action as soon as possible.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she watched her brother write a letter. She tried to read it but he was doing his best to keep it hidden. "Is this going to get us in trouble? Oh! Is it going to get Antonio in trouble? Brother, we can't be doing this! We have to-"

"Bella." That silenced her. Netherlands only called her that when he wanted to tell her something serious. "This won't get anyone in trouble, especially not Spain. This will be all on me. This letter I've been writing? It's going to a powerful ally of Antonio's. And if I'm right in guessing, he'll be happy to help us protect Italy Romano." Belgium stared at her brother. He was an intelligent warrior. She'd just have to have faith in whatever he was planning.

"I believe in you, Abel." She hugged him and he returned the affection.

"Where is the little one?" He asked as he rose from his seat and walked over to his window where a carrier bird was waiting.

"I just put her down for a nap but I'm sure that she's not sleeping. She hasn't these past couple nights." The young woman watched the bird take off with her brother's letter and wondered where it was going. Who was going to protect the little nation that Spain adored so? And would they even be able to? Those were the questions on her mind that kept her from noticing Abel slipping out of the room. He walked to the little girl's room and peeked in.

Lovina was curled up on her bed but her eyes were open and filled with tears that she hadn't shed yet. He sighed. These past couple days and nights had seen the girl just going about her day with little to no energy. Her fire was gone. It was like it had set sail with Antonio. Her hands were always clutching the cross that was never taken off. The taller nation entered the room and sat beside her. He rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Fear not, little one. Help will be here soon."

* * *

The enemy was standing on their doorstep.

At this time, Antonio had been gone for about a week and a half.

Her highness was speaking with leaders in her office while the nations wandered around the missing Spaniard's home. Some even dared to lurk around Antonio's home but Netherlands and Belgium kept them at bay with threats. Even some of the guards that were loyal to the conquistador alone prevented the intruders from stepping onto their nation's private home. But that didn't stop them from shouting the same thing,

_"Soon South Italy will be ours!"_

Belgium was becoming worried that their words would ring true. She made sure that Lovina never went outside in case someone tried to kidnap her or worse. A part of her prayed that Antonio would come home soon with all the riches and weapons that could keep the little girl safe. But it was wishful thinking at best. On the other hand, she noticed that her brother was becoming rather distant; he was hiding something from her. Emma peered into his room and noticed he was smirking at the letter sitting on his desk.

"Bella, come see this." Apparently he had been aware of her presence. She stepped in and glanced at the letter. Her eyes widened when she saw the signature at the end and re-read just to be sure she wasn't seeing things:

_Netherlands,  
_  
_Fear not! I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll be bringing no back up because I fear that it could come off as a threat and start a war. I don't want Spain coming home to that; even though I know I could kick his ass! We'll call this a personal favor, one that Antonio will have to repay me for in the near future. By time you receive the letter I'll have already taken my leave. I'll be there in no time at all. Tell the little princess her white knight is on the way._

Signed by yours truly,

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_ The Awesome Kingdom of Prussia_

"You- Brother, you got into contact with Prussia?" The man nodded his head. Emma still couldn't believe it. Yes, she knew that Antonio had a close relationship with Gilbert Beilschmidt, the great Kingdom of Prussia, but she didn't actually think that the albino would come to aide them in protecting South Italy. The young woman was so excited and she wanted to so desperately tell Lovina but her brother stopped her.

"Let's make it a surprise. It'll put her in good spirits," Abel said as he folded the letter and put in Emma's hands. The woman smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Her brother was intimidating and difficult to get along with but when it came to girls in distress, especially ones he cared about, he was a fierce protector. This was him protecting South Italy while her conquistador was away.

* * *

Antonio had been gone for about two and half weeks now.

The whispers were no more. There were now loud dealings being done.

And Lovina heard them all.

It didn't help that Her Highness had visited recently to inform the small girl about what was being done, stating that she'd no longer be Spain's burden. The girl didn't even speak and in the eyes of the ruler, that was a silent surrender. It was depressing for Emma and Abel to watch the girl tiptoe around her own home. Whenever someone knocked, or even at the smallest of sounds and movements, the girl would scream and hide. She was becoming paranoid and it showed; her appetite decreased and she was up at all hours.

"Do you think something delayed Gilbert?" Emma whispered to her brother as they watched Lovina. She was sitting at the window, watching and waiting. Her hands were trembling as she clutched onto the cross. They could see her lips moving, obviously whispering a soft prayer. The girl had been doing that a lot lately. Emma had heard them. Romano prayed for Antonio to come home. She prayed for her grandfather to protect her. The most concerning was on one night she stayed in Spain's room. She had prayed for her life to end so that she may be no one's burden, to give all of Italy to her deserving and adored brother, Feliciano.

"Don't worry, sister. He will not fail us." Abel rubbed his sister's back.

"I'm going to go outside," Romano said to them before going out to the courtyard in the back. Neither sibling moved to stop her. She obviously needed some time and the sunshine would do her now paling skin some good. Emma excused herself to make lunch, leaving Abel standing alone. He sighed and crossed his arms, silently wondering where the Prussian was.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Lovina!" He shouted as he bolted out to the backdoor, pulling the sword from the sheath that was always attached to his hip. Emma was right behind him. They made it to the courtyard. Lying on the ground was Lovina. She was curled up into a trembling ball, tears falling down her cheeks. There were ruined flowers scattered all around her. Standing over her was the Ottoman Empire with his sword, or at least he would have been if his blow hadn't been blocked by another.

"Gilbert," Emma cried. It was indeed the Prussian. He was in a strong, defensive stance. His sword preventing the conquering Empire's blade from coming down on the poor little girl.

"You are not going to hurt _meine prinzessin_! Not while her awesome white knight is around!" Gilbert's grin was terrifying and his ruby eyes were wide and filled with a madness that only a nation born from blood and war could have. They were daring the Turk to make another move. "I dare you, you un-awesome coward!"

"You dare to call me a coward? That girl is rightfully mine! Do you want a war over her? Because that is what will happen if you keep this up, you fool!" The Ottoman Empire was clearly not going to back down so easily. "My people will have you under my rule in no time!"

"You're as stupid as you are un-awesome and cowardly, you loser! You attack a little girl! You try to steal her while her protector is away! You think it is sneaky? It's not!" Prussia put power into his defense and shoved the taller nation back before pointing his blade at him. He smirked. "Go back to your master, dog and tell that woman that South Italy is under my awesome protection until Spain returns!"

No one moved. No one even dared to breathe. The Ottoman growled softly and sheathed his sword as he took a few steps back with only a promise of returning for his property. Then he was gone from sight. Prussia snorted as he sheathed his sword and turned to look down at the little girl. His bloodthirsty gaze softened and the madness vanished as he picked up the little girl.

"Don't worry, Lovina." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she clung onto him, sobbing into his coat. "Your white knight is here now. And nobody will mess with me."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

_mi pequeño tesoro_ (Spanish)_ -_ my little treasure  
_muy útil_ (Spanish) -Very helpful  
_meine prinzessin _(German) - my princess


End file.
